


deadpan [Podfic]

by Halbereth



Series: Halbereth's podfics of Feather's even if i could (make a deal with god) series [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Length: 11 minutes to be specific, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/pseuds/Halbereth
Summary: "Barnes," [Tony] announces with almost malicious glee, "istrollingtheentire internet."[Podfic version]
Relationships: Betty Ross & Tony Stark
Series: Halbereth's podfics of Feather's even if i could (make a deal with god) series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	deadpan [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [deadpan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670431) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



**Text:** [deadpan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670431)

 **Author:** [Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather)

 **Reader:** [Halbereth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/)

 **Length:** 10 minutes, 50 seconds

 **Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uZzDA3lp5EsZM3B17xksIdG-VMjEY9DJ/view?usp=sharing)

Quick heads up that I think this recorded quieter than usual--I must have been further from the mic--so you might have to turn the volume up a bit (and then back down at the end so you don't blow your eardrums out with whatever comes on next). I'll figure out how to change overall volume eventually.

I'd appreciate any thoughts anyone has about the speed at which I talk in this one. I try to go at what seems a normal conversational pace for the characters involved, so given this is Tony being hyper, parts of it are pretty fast. I was more concerned while recording than while editing, which means it's probably OK, but let me know if it gets hard to understand at all and I'll keep that in mind going forward.


End file.
